


Easy

by solarskies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarskies/pseuds/solarskies
Summary: The area surrounding the coffee shop, as crowded as it was, was beautiful to Changkyun. He was in recovery, and this was one of the reasons he wanted to stay. He wanted to travel, it didn’t matter if he was alone or with someone, he just wanted to feel like the beauty in the world was having an effect on him. He didn’t want to feel sad anymore, but it wasn’t that easy. It never is.





	1. Coffee Shops and Suicide

**_TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT_ **

 

**TO: shinhoseok@gmail.com**

**FROM: limchangkyun@gmail.com**

**SUBJECT: I'm sorry.**

**Listen, Hoseok, I more than understand that you don't love me anymore. Blocking my number won't solve our problems, and neither will us to continue to date, apparently. I really don't want to blame myself but you've given me no choice. I wasn't good enough for you so you went off and fucked Hyungwon, I get it. I'm sorry, Hoseok. I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you. I'm sorry you felt tied down. I'm sorry I even came into your life, actually. I think it'd be best for you and I both that we sever ties completely. Goodbye, Hoseok. I would say "I'll miss you" but I know the feeling isn't mutual.**

 

Changkyun re-read the e-mail over and over again. This was it: he and Hoseok were over. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault, but everyone was telling him otherwise. This year had been the worst for him. He lost his father, all his friends, and now his boyfriend. He lost his boyfriend in the worst way: he was cheated on. He didn’t mind at first. He understood that Hoseok was a guy, and guys love sex. Changkyun hated sex. He was terrified to even slightly show his stomach or legs when Hoseok was around. He understood that Hoseok wanted sex, and Changkyun couldn't give him that. Changkyun’s computer made a noise,—that he still hadn’t quite decided what it sounded like—signifying that Hoseok had e-mailed him back.

 

**TO: limchangkyun@gmail.com**

**FROM: shinhoseok@gmail.com**

**SUBJECT: RE: I’m sorry**

**Hey, Changkyun. It’s true, I guess. I don’t love you anymore. You couldn’t give me what I wanted, so I moved on (without telling you). You may not be good enough for me, but I'm sure there’s someone out there for you. I’m sorry we ran into each other, too. We’ve brought each other nothing but pain. Have a nice life, Changkyun. I’ll miss you too.**

 

Changkyun sighed louder than needed, looking down towards his neatly put together desk, and the items currently sitting on top of it. Was he really so naive? The only things on top of it not put into drawers were craft scissors, his anti-depressants, and some tangled together rope that he had managed to find in his dad’s old tool shed. He sighed even louder, attempting to untangle the rope. That was the only thing he knew how to do: tie a noose. He doesn’t even know if he has enough anti-depressants to kill him, and he can’t break the skin with scissors. Good thing Hoseok was too dumb to know what Changkyun meant, huh?

 

“Changkyun! Come here a moment, dear! I need help putting away the groceries,” his mother called from the bottom of the stairs, which were right outside of his bedroom door. He ignored her as he finally managed to untangle the rope, getting up from his desk chair, approaching the ceiling fan his dad had installed into the room when Changkyun was around ten. As Changkyun began tying the rope around the base of the fan, he began feeling numb, as if nothing could stop him. “Changkyun!” his mother shouted again. Changkyun ignored her for the second time, grabbing the chair from his desk, putting it underneath where the rope was hanging, the noose already tied on the other end of it. He sat down in the chair, taking in his situation. He was about to hang himself from his ceiling fan leaving either his mother or younger sister to find him. He sighed for the third time since he had gotten Hoseok’s e-mail, standing on the chair, wrapping the rope around his neck. He took in a deep breath as he tightened the rope, looking down towards the chair. He kicked it out from underneath himself before he could have second thoughts. “Lim Changkyun!” His ears were ringing as his mother called his name one last time before he blacked out.

 

**_Two Weeks Later._ **

 

“Hey, Changkyunnie!” Changkyun didn’t look up from his phone screen. “Changkyun,” his younger sister whined, dragging out his name. “Mom said you need to leave your room every once and awhile.”

 

“She already won’t let me close my bedroom door, so she has nothing to worry about. I’m fine, go away,” he said, continuing to scroll down on his phone screen.

 

“You tried to kill yourself, Changkyun…” Changkyun sighed, shutting his phone off, slamming it down onto his mattress. He stood up, pushing his way past his sister, walking downstairs to the living room, where Changkyun’s mother was sat, talking on the phone. She looked up from the coffee table up at Changkyun, who had already made his way towards the front door, and was putting on his shoes.

 

“I’m going for a walk. I’m leaving my phone but I’ll be back before four,” he stood up after his shoes were on, leaving the house. ‘ _I’m outside, now what?_ ’ he thought, walking down the sidewalk towards the main street. ‘ _No one has heard from me since I tried to kill myself. I wonder if I’ll see anyone I know_.’ Changkyun turned the corner, being met by tons of traffic and people on the sidewalk, trying to cross the street, and outside of the shops lining the road. He crossed across the road, walking into his favorite coffee shop, where Hoseok worked. Walking in, he immediately noticed Hyungwon sitting at the bar, flirting with someone working behind the counter. Changkyun followed his eyes upwards, seeing Hoseok’s face. He sighed lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets, walking towards the cashier.

“Hello! Welcome to All Cafe, what can I get you?” The cashier was someone Changkyun recognized, but he didn’t know her name. Changkyun stayed quiet for a moment, responding back with his order.

 

“I’ll have an iced americano,” he mumbled, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

 

“Alright, is that for here or to go?” Changkyun sighed, deciding that he wasn’t feeling for drinking coffee in the streets.

 

“Here.” The cashier nodded, pressing a few buttons on the register. Changkyun was watching her hands move swiftly as his name was stuttered from behind her.

 

“C-Changkyun..” he looked behind her, towards Hoseok. He gave him the cold, dead look he began giving everyone he hated. “How are you doing? The school had a whole meeting about suicide and stuff, everyone really misses you.” Changkyun looked back to the cashier, who had just finished calculating the price for his coffee.

 

“That’ll be $2.25.” Changkyun nodded, handing over his money. She returned his change. “Have a seat, I’ll have it brought to you.” Changkyun stepped aside, putting his wallet back into his pocket.

 

“Seriously, Changkyun, how are you doing?” Hoseok was walking behind him, trying to talk to him.

 

“Fine. Go back to flirting with Hyungwon, why don’t you?” Changkyun sat down at a table next to the window.

 

“When are you coming back to school?”

 

“I’m not. I’m transferring. I start at a private school in a few days.” Hoseok nodded slowly.

 

“I’ll miss you,” Changkyun laughed.

 

“No, you won’t.” Changkyun turned towards the window, blocking out Hoseok’s words. He stopped caring what Hoseok said or thought when he was in the hospital on suicide watch for 72-hours, and he wasn't planning to start now. 

The area surrounding the coffee shop, as crowded as it was, was beautiful to Changkyun. He was in recovery, and this was one of the reasons he wanted to stay. He wanted to travel, it didn’t matter if he was alone or with someone, he just wanted to feel like the beauty in the world was having an effect on him. He didn’t want to feel sad anymore, but it wasn’t that easy. It never is.


	2. Breezes and Yoo

When Changkyun arrived back home, there was a slight breeze blowing through the house. His younger sister was sat down on the couch, kicking her feet back and forth. She didn’t bother to look up at Changkyun when she spoke.

 

“Mom’s going through your things. She told me she doesn’t trust you because you left so suddenly, and without your phone,” she gestured towards the table in front of her, where Changkyun’s phone was now lying. Changkyun sighed, obviously agitated. He picked up his phone, pressing lightly on the home button, watching the screen light up. He had no new messages.

 

“Motherfucker,” he whispered. Changkyun shoved his phone into his back pocket, stomping upstairs to his room. The door was open, as arranged with his mother, who was sitting on his bed, holding a notebook that was covered in random pen markings and drawings on the outside. 

 

“Who’s Hoseok?” she asked, shutting the book lightly. “You seem to talk fondly about him up until the entry the day before you tried to kill yourself.” Changkyun sighed, walking over to his desk chair, sitting down in it. “Well?” his mother asked expectantly. 

 

“I’m not into girls, Hoseok was my boyfriend.” Changkyun hadn’t expected for himself to come out and say it so up front. “He fucked some other guy and we broke up. I still have the emails we sent to each other as goodbyes because he blocked my number.” 

 

“Oh,” his mother vocalized. “That’s not what I expected.” Changkyun nodded, standing up from the chair. 

 

“Can you get out now? I want to take a nap.” Changkyun removed his jacket, throwing it onto the chair he was previously sat in. His mother stood up, placing the notebook onto his desk.

 

“I love you, dear.” Changkyun looked her in the eye. She wasn’t expecting a cold, dead, look in his eyes. 

 

“I love you too.” He watched her leave the room, shutting the door behind herself. He sighed to himself, plopping onto the bed. The breeze was still blowing into the house, and Changkyun still hadn’t managed to find out its source. That was until he looked over to his open window. “Who just leaves a window open?” Changkyun asked aloud, getting up from his comfortable spot on his bed, pulling the window shut. After staying silent for a few minutes, staring out the window, his phone buzzed from his pocket. He pulled it out, reading over the notification carefully. 

 

**Unknown:** _ Hey, sorry man. I just now got your text. I can totally show you around the school today. How does meeting at 4:30 sound? _

 

Changkyun typed up a quick reply:  _ ‘Sounds good. I'll meet you in the front.’  _ He exited iMessage, staring at his home screen for a few seconds before looking up at the top of the small display, checking the time.  _ 3:58 PM.  _ If he wanted to make a good impression on his new classmate, he wanted to be there early. Changkyun walked over to his chair, putting his jacket back on. He opened his bedroom door, finding his mother sitting at the top of the stairs.

 

“Where are you going, love?” Changkyun sat next to her, putting his hands between his legs. 

 

“I have to go meet that kid who we arranged to show me around the new school. Are you sitting up here because you can’t process what I told you?” Changkyun’s mother grabbed his hands. 

 

“It’s not because I can’t process it, it’s just that I don’t know how you want me to treat you. Are you okay with me asking about boyfriends? How did Hosoek treat you? Why did he cheat? I have so many questions. It’s not that I don't accept you, I 100% do, I just don’t know what you want me to do.” Changkyun squeezed his mother’s hand. 

 

“I don’t want you to act differently. You can ask those questions, but can I answer them later? I don’t wanna keep Kihyun waiting…” His mother nodded, patting his hand. Changkyun stood up, walking down the stairs, waving to his mother. He slipped on his shoes, walking out the door. It was still cold outside, and his jacket wasn’t helping much.

It didn’t take Changkyun long to reach the school, finding Kihyun already there. He was wearing a trenchcoat, which looked like it ate him up. As soon as he noticed Changkyun, he began walking towards the, ever so slightly, shorter male. 

 

“Hey,” Kihyun spoke. “You’re early. It’s barely 4:20.” Changkyun nodded, putting his arms across his chest. 

 

“Yeah, sorry,” he began. “I didn’t know if I should show up early or try to show up on time and possibly be late.” Kihyun smiled, nodding. 

 

“Either would've been fine, there’s really no rush.” Kihyun turned towards the school building. “Should we start our tour now?” Kihyun smiled, bowing down, motioning his arm towards the school doors. Changkyun smiled back at him, nodding. Kihyun stood up straight, walking towards the doors. “Come on.”

 

The tour went by quickly and before Changkyun knew it, they were already halfway done. “This is the main courtyard. Most kids come out here for lunch or their study hall period, but some just roam the hallways or sit in on their favorite teacher’s classes.” Kihyun looked at Changkyun, who was looking around the courtyard. 

 

“It’s prettier than my last school’s. It was usually trashed because of senior pranks that never turned out funny.” Kihyun sat down on a nearby bench, letting Changkyun take in the courtyard fully. 

 

“Why did you leave? Your last school, I mean. It seems like it wasn’t too bad.” Changkyun looked down at his dirty Converse, breathing in. 

 

“It wasn’t, it was just the people. Being at that school makes me more than uncomfortable.” Kihyun nodded. 

 

“I’m sorry it wasn’t that great. Trust me, I’ll make it my school year goal to make your second half of your junior year better.” Kihyun thought for a moment. “I hope that made sense.” Changkyun smiled, sitting next to Kihyun. 

 

“It did. Thank you for showing me around, Kihyun. You really didn't have to.” Kihyun smiled. 

 

“I wanted to.” Changkyun looked down at his shoes again. He didn’t want to break the peaceful atmosphere while everything was calm. “I guess we better get to the rest of the school.” Changkyun nodded, standing up as his phone buzzed from his pocket. 

 

**Hoseok:** _ Hey. I’m really sorry about how things ended and I wish I wasn’t so much of an asshole. I was really worried about you when I learned you tried to hang yourself, and I’m still wondering how you’re doing...so...how are you? This isn’t me trying to get back into your pants, I promise.  _

 

Changkyun stared down at the illuminated screen, noticing Kihyun’s figure move from the corner of his eye.

 

“Is everything alright?” Kihyun asked, suddenly standing beside the door leading inside the school. Changkyun was too busy tapping at his phone to respond. 

 

**_You:_ ** _ I’m not sorry. I’m kinda glad things ended the way they did.  I’m okay, no thanks to you. I wouldn’t let you in my pants in the first place, I dunno what you mean by “again.”  _

 

“Sorry,” Changkyun finally spoke, jogging towards Kihyun. “an old friend had texted and I needed to respond.” Kihyun smiled lightly, watching Changkyun brush his hair behind his ear, the wind managing to blow it out of place anyway. 

 

“You’re fine. Let's get going, huh? It’s getting chillier out here and we need to finish the tour.” Kihyun let Changkyun walk through the door first, shutting it softly behind the both of them. “Off we go.”


	3. (i don’t have a title for this one yet)

Changkyun woke up the next day, feeling numb. He didn’t get out of his bed until  _ at least _ 2:40, which led his mother to worry. 

 

“Good afternoon, dear.” Changkyun didn't wave to her or return the greeting as he walked to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, leaving for his room again. It was cold and dark in his room, which could make anyone think something is wrong. Changkyun managed to convince himself that he was fine, climbing back into his bed, looking up at the ceiling. There were slightly lit up glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, which had been there since he was two, lighting up the area a little. 

 

“Why?” Changkyun said aloud. “What’s wrong with me? Am I okay?” he sighed, giving up. He was startled by hearing a small voice in the back of his head, which almost gave him a headache. 

 

“You’re not okay. You're going insane, anyone could sense that.” Changkyun sat up, startled.  _ What the fuck?  _

 

“Mom,” he called into the air. “can you come here a minute?” He wanted to cry, his throat was burning. “Please,” he added. 

 

“She’s not coming, Kyunnie.” Changkyun’s face suddenly became wet with tears — he was terrified. 

 

“Mom!” he shouted, his voice cracking. His bedroom door opened, revealing his younger sister. 

 

“Mom’s not coming, Changkyun. She gave up on you.” Changkyun’s ears began ringing, adding to his panic. 

 

That’s when he woke up.

 

Changkyun was sweating, his face wet from a mixture of that and tears. His dream wasn’t even that scary, why did he wake up in sweats?

 

“M-Mom,” he called. Changkyun’s mother walked into the room carefully. 

 

“What is it, dear? What happened? Were you crying?” Changkyun opened his arms for a hug — he desperately needed one. His mother hugged him tightly, stroking his hair, even though it was wet from the sweat. 

 

“I had a bad dream…” Changkyun mumbled into his mother’s shoulder. “There was this voice and Minyeon told me that you didn’t love me and it was overwhelming.” His mother silently nodded, looking over to Changkyun’s bedside table. The digital clock read 6:24 AM. 

 

“You start at your new school today. It’s already nearly 6:30, you’d better get up and take a shower, okay?” Changkyun nodded. “I’ll get your anxiety medicine and antidepressants prepared downstairs for when you’re done, okay?” Changkyun nodded again. “Alright. Go take a shower, you’re super sweaty.” Changkyun laughed a little, sitting up. He wiped his eyes, getting up off of the bed. His mother got up, too, leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind herself. Changkyun stripped himself of the sweaty clothing, walking into the bathroom, turning his shower on. 

 

After his shower, it was almost 6:40 and Minyeon was waiting in the hallway outside Changkyun’s room for him to get dressed. 

 

“I’m dressed,” he called to his sister, who then entered the room. She sat down on the bed, speaking lightly. 

 

“Can we hurry? I want to have time to meet with one of my classmates before school starts.” Changkyun eyed her. “Okay fine! He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“We could just pick him up.” Changkyun walked out of his room, his sister following behind. 

 

“You’d do that?” she got excited. Changkyun nodded. 

 

“No sex in the backseat, though. Smooch all you want.” Minyeon cheered, pulling out her phone to text him. Changkyun laughed, walking over to the counter where his medicine was sitting. He picked it up and the glass of water beside it, shoving the pills into his mouth, chugging the water. “Ready to go?” he looked towards his sister, who was picking at her lip while looking down at her phone screen. 

 

“Yep! We can pick him up.” Changkyun nodded, pointing towards the door.

 

“To school we go,” he grabbed his car keys off the counter, walking behind Minyeon out the door. 

 

After Changkyun dropped Minyeon and her boyfriend off at school, he drove himself to school. The student parking lot was less crowded than Changkyun expected, and he also saw a familiar face there.

 

“Oh, hey,” Kihyun greeted, standing by his car. 

 

“Hey,” Changkyun replied. “I didn’t know you drove.” Kihyun nodded, patting his car.

 

“I do. I didn’t know you did, either. I guess we’re even, huh?” Changkyun nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. “You okay?” Kihyun asked, stepping closer to Changkyun. 

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Changkyun spoke, beginning to approach the school building. 

 

“I don’t know, you just seem off from what I noticed the other day.” Kihyun was walking beside Changkyun, their arms extremely close to one another’s. “I have a strange question.” Changkyun looked at Kihyun, waiting. “Are you okay with...Ah, nevermind,” Kihyun said, picking up his pace slightly. “It doesn’t matter anyways,” he glanced over at Changkyun. “We don’t have first period together, but I’ll see you in second?” Changkyun nodded slowly, watching Kihyun nod in return,walking off. Changkyun was startled by his phone buzzing from his back pocket.

 

H.W: hi, is there any chance i can talk to you about something? itd be great if you could come over and we could talk.

 

You: Why would you need to talk to me? What’s this about?

 

H.W: i would’ve thought you had my number blocked.

H.W: im sorry, really. i regret everything i’ve done to you, changkyun. please, just come. ill explain if you come. please.

 

You: Are you okay, Hyungwon? You don’t sound like yourself at all. 

 

H.W: come and ill explain.

 

You: Fine, I’ll come around 4 today. 

 

H.W: not then, ill get in trouble.

H.W: can you come now?

H.W: wait fuck you have school

 

You: You should have school too, what’s going on? I can come right now if it’s that urgent. 

 

H.W: it is

H.W: please come

 

You: Sure, yeah, im heading there now.

 

Changkyun turned around, facing back towards the student parking lot. Without thinking, he called his mom, jogging to his car.

 

“Mom,” he greeted, feigning fear. “I can’t do it. Not today, I think that nightmare messed me up and I had a panic attack in the student parking lot.”

 

“What? That’s fine, love. Are you alright? Do you want me to pick up anything for you at the store? I'll be home in an hour or so.” 

 

“No, it’s fine, mom. Thank you anyways. I’m going for a drive to clear my head, so you might get home before me.”

 

“Okay. Be safe, please, Changkyun. I have to go, I need to pay for my gas.” 

 

“I will. I love you, bye.” Changkyun hung up, starting his car, leaving the school. 


	4. Trashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been inactive for a while uwu

When Changkyun arrived at Hyungwon’s small apartment he obviously lived in by himself, he didn’t expect it to be so disorganized. It reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, but Changkyun didn’t seem to mind it. Hyungwon himself looked like he’d been to hell and back. His face was bruised and his hair was disheveled, something was obviously wrong with him. 

“Thank you for..for showing up,” Hyungwon mumbled, cautiously looking into the hallway of the apartment building. “Come in, s-sit down.” Hyungwon moved out of the way, watching Changkyun sit carefully on the couch, which seemed to be the only neat space in the living room. 

“What’s up?” Changkyun asked, his eyes still scanning the room and Hyungwon. “You seem stressed.” 

“Did Hoseok ever..” Hyungwon turned towards the front door, then jogged to the couch, sitting beside Changkyun. “Did he ever hit you?” Changkyun’s face paled. 

“No, does he hit you?” Hyungwon looked at his hands, nodding ever so slightly. “Hyungwon…”

“It’s usually just when I’m late to our dates or coming home. He gets thinking that I’m cheating or something and..then he just gets out of hand.”

“Does he do it while he’s sober?” Changkyun asked, hinting at the alcohol smell. Hyungwon shrugged.

“Sometimes..other times he get drunk and smokes weed.” Changkyun scanned the room carefully. “He doesn’t mean it. He-He loves me.”

“No he doesn’t. That prick doesn’t have the ability to love anyone.” Hyungwon stayed quiet for a while. “Did he..ever tell you what he did to me?” Hyungwon looked up at Changkyun, shaking his head. “He cheated on me because I wouldn’t have sex with him. You were the person he cheated on me with. Then he told me I was unlovable and shit like that. Hyungwon, I promise you, Hoseok is not a good person, and you need to break up with him.” The room grew silent, and footsteps approached the front door of the apartment, Hoseok swinging the door open. 

“Oh…” he spoke, his voice raspy. “Hey, Changkyun.” Changkyun stood up at the mention of his name, fixing his shirt. 

“Hoseok.” 

“What are you doing here? Hyungwon, love, is everything okay?” Changkyun didn’t look away from Hoseok’s eyes. They looked dull, and Changkyun knew the anger that was hinted inside of them. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just called Changkyun saying that I wanted to ask him how he was. So-So we came here and hung out for a little bit.” Hoseok glared at Changkyun.

“Is that so?” Changkyun nodded.

“Well, since that’s what you’re here for, how are you doing?” Hoseok sat down across from the two, motioning for Changkyun to sit back down. 

_ ‘The minute I leave, Hyungwon gets hit again.’  _ Changkyun thought, sitting back down.  _ ‘Occupy him so he forgets all about hitting him.’ _

“I’ve been better since I tried to kill myself, to say the least. I start at my new school tomorrow. Well, I was supposed to today but I didn’t really feel like I could do it. I got anxious when I pulled into the parking lot and so I told my mom I couldn’t do it today and left.” Hoseok nodded. 

“Listen, I’m sorry—for everything. For being so rude to you when you clearly didn’t feel well. I’m sorry that I…” Hoseok looked at Hyungwon. “I’m sorry that I cheated on you because you wouldn’t have sex with me. That was really bitchy of me to do.”

“All is forgiven,” Changkyun spoke, trying to drag out the time he spent there. 

“I’m glad you forgive me...uhm if it’s not too rude of me, would you mind leaving? I wanna take Hyungwon on a date today and we need time to get ready.” Changkyun looked over at Hyungwon, who nodded softly. 

_ ‘He wants me to leave.’ _

“Oh, sure..” Changkyun spoke, standing up. Hyungwon and Hoseok stood as well, each hugging Changkyun lightly. “I guess I’ll text you two?” Hoseok nodded, placing a hand on Changkyun’s back, leading him out of the apartment. As soon as he was on the other side of the doorframe, Hoseok shut the door. Changkyun felt like crying. 

_ ‘You have no right to cry. You’re not the one getting beaten by that fucking dick.’  _ That doesn’t mean that seeing him again and being touched by him again didn’t hurt. 

When Changkyun arrived home, he sat in the driveway of his house, observing the house. Caught in a trance, he was startled when his phone rang loudly from the passenger seat. 

_ Kihyun. _

“Hello?” Changkyun answered, opening his car door. 

“Hey, why weren’t you in class?” Kihyun was clearly either in the hallway or at lunch, as the background of the call was noisy. 

“Sorry...I just didn’t feel like I could do it today.” Kihyun didn’t reply for a few moments. 

“It’s okay, I hope you feel better tomorrow and come into class.” Changkyun exited the car, shutting the door, approaching his front door. 

“Thanks..uh, shouldn’t you be getting to class?” Kihyun was quiet again. 

“Shit, yeah, you’re right. I gotta go, bye.” Kihyun suddenly ended the call, Changkyun finally entering his house. His mother was sitting down on the couch, a man sitting beside her. 

“Oh, honey,” she began. “Why weren’t you home earlier?” She had a slight tint of fake worry in her voice. 

“I just went for a drive.” Changkyun’s voice was dull, sad, and disappointed. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie? You sound upset.” 

“It’s nothing. Who’s he?” Changkyun motioned lightly.

“Are you sure dear? You also seemed upset when you called me.”

“Yes,” Changkyun snapped. “I’m sure! Gosh.” He turned away from the two, walking towards his bedroom. His phone buzzed from his pocket as he reached the top of the stairs and his bedroom door. 

H.W: im okay

H.W: he didn’t hit me, he just went to sleep

H.W: thank you

Changkyun ignored Hyungwon’s messages as he entered his room, shutting the door behind himself quietly. Before he knew it he was on the floor sitting against the door, tears falling down his cheeks. 


End file.
